I Really Miss You
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Rizzles. Song based one shot that popped into my head. 1st Rizzles I've written.


Rizzoli & Isles

Just a song-based one shot that popped into my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really miss you.

I called you today just to hear you say  
You were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound

xcxcx

"Hey Maur, I just wanted to check in, hope you're having a good time with Constance. Give me a call later." Jane said ending the call and putting her phone back in her pocket. The ME was taking a small vacation with her mother and hadn't made much contact with her best friend. Sighing Jane sat down on Maura's sofa and listened for the sound of Bass making his way to the fresh strawberries she'd bought for him. "Don't tell Maura I'm spoiling you." Jane smiled as he came into view.

Xcxcx

I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know

Xcxcxcx

Maura waited for the beep and then hesitated; she'd once again missed her phone ringing on one of the few times she got a signal. She was enjoying the trip her mother but was missing her friend dearly, she didn't realise until being apart for a few days just how much time they spent with each other and how much they interacted during the day, how complete she felt with Jane around her and how lonely she was feeling without her there.

Xcxcxx

I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you  
Ohhhh yeah I do

Xcxcx

" _You should see the museums, and the galleries, they've changed so much since my last visit. Next time you're coming with me. I love my mother to bits but." Maura's voice trailed off. "I'll try calling again later."_ Jane put her phone down after listening to the message, she couldn't believe she'd missed her call again, Jane wanted to tell her about the perp she'd chased down and what he was or rather wasn't wearing. Walking into Maura's room Jane sat down on the bed to make a return call; before she had chance her mother shouted upstairs saying dinner was ready.

"You heard from Maura?" Angela asked eagerly, she knew how much Jane was missing the younger woman; Jane said they kept on missing each other's calls. "Busy lives, she'll be home soon, and I bet she's missing you as much as you're missing her."

"We've been apart for a few days before but I've never missed her this much," Jane admitted, "It's weird." She added and Angela nodded, she could see the bond between the two women, even if they couldn't.

"Maybe you should tell her," Angela suggested and Jane's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I see the looks and the touches between you, even if you two don't realise it." Jane sat there struggling to keep her mouth shut, Angela said that it was clear to see how they felt about one another, and if they couldn't last a week without each other then it was time to do something about it. "I love the pair of you and just want you to be happy, and all I see here now is you sat here miserable missing Maura."

Xcxcxx

I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again

xcxcxcx

' _Will try to call later, caught a busy case, Bass is ok, Ma hasn't burnt the house down – yet. J.'_ Maura smiled as she read the text message, her mother commented that it was the first time she'd smiled all day.

"Jane?" Constance asked and Maura smiled in reply. "I like her."

"Me too." Maura replied.

"Then why not tell her that." Constance remarked getting up from her seat and heading inside the room before Maura could respond.

cvcvxxcxc

I wanna tell you the weather is fine  
When the night comes around you were on my mind  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know

xcxcx

Jane was quiet all day, thinking over her mother's words from the previous evening, things did make sense, Maura was the first person she thought of each day, the person who made her smile, who didn't judge her, who made her feel alive, and whose voice she was really missing. Jane's phone beeped signalling a message.

' _Unusually warm weather, don't worry I am wearing sunscreen, only a few more days, have picked out a lovely present for Angela. Will try to call later. Wish you were here. Hope the case is going well. M x._

xcxcx

I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - yes I do - I miss you  
I really miss you  
Ohhhh yeah I do

xcxcxc

"So Bass what do you think?" Jane asked showing off the flowers she'd picked up for a welcome home present for Maura, she was getting ready to go to pick her up from the airport, the ME had flown back alone as Constance was meeting up with friends for another week's vacation. "The house is clean, healthy food in the refrigerator; Ma is away at my Aunt's for a few days. And I'm going mad talking to you." Jane added shaking her head at herself, she was feeling nervous about seeing Maura, they'd been missing each other's calls so the only time she'd heard Maura's voice had been on the messages she'd left.

Xcxxx

I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me  
Oh, don't you know

I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - I miss you  
xcxcx

Maura's face lit up as she walked through into the arrivals lounge and saw Jane stood there with a bunch of flowers, instinctively she'd picked up her pace and ran to the Detective literally throwing herself into a pair of unsurprisingly strong arms. "God I've missed you." Jane mumbled into her hair as she dropped the flowers to wrap her arms tighter around Maura.

"Have you forgotten my name already?" Maura smiled catching Jane's eye, "I'm Maura." She laughed as did Jane who placed a kiss on her temple. "I missed you too." She added seriously, Jane gave her one more squeeze before letting her go and bending down to pick up the discarded flowers.

"These are for you." Jane offered, Maura accepted them with a smile as Jane offered to take her bag. "So tell me about your trip." Jane said taking hold of Maura's left hand with her right and Maura's very large suitcase with her other.

xcxxcx

I called you today just to hear you say  
You were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound  
I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again

Xcxcx

"I can't wait to take you there," Maura said as she finished telling Jane about her holiday. "I know art galleries and museums aren't you thing but even you'd appreciate some of the artwork and architecture." Jane smiled. "You haven't told me about your week, I apologize I've been talking since the airport." Maura said slightly embarrassed, Jane shook her head saying it was ok, she'd missed hearing her voice. "You have?" Maura asked.

"I realised this week just how important you are in my life, how much my happiness is linked to you." Jane replied and Maura went to speak but Jane stopped her. "Let me finish. I've been thinking all week about how much I _really_ missed you and wanted to be with you, and I don't really care where it is we are or what we're doing, I just want to be there with you, just you. If you want to be there with me." Jane's voice was full of emotion and her eyes were focused on Maura waiting anxiously for her reaction.

Maura waited for a moment before responding, unsure as to whether or not the words she was thinking would be able to come out. "I really missed you too." Jane nodded unsure as to what else Maura was going to say, the blonde didn't say anything, she got out of her seat and walked over to where Jane was sat at the table and took hold of her hand. "I called your voicemail just to listen to your voice on the message, I never thought a week away from you would be so hard, I wanted to say things but couldn't find the words." At that Jane raised her eyebrow but a look from Maura stopped her from responding. "Wherever I go, I want you there with me; I don't want to miss you again." Jane smiled as she finished and took hold of Maura's hands as she stood up. Jane didn't say anything in reply, instead she just brought her lips crashing down on hers, her arms wrapping around her waist pulling her close.

xcxcx

Song is I Really Miss You by Sclub7


End file.
